


Moon Dance

by plumeria47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/pseuds/plumeria47
Summary: On their last night at Hogwarts, Remus is feeling pensive at the top of the Astronomy Tower.  Sirius makes the evening special.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Moon Dance

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz), who gave me the prompt: _It's a marvelous night for a moon dance_.

Remus leaned against the low wall of the Astronomy tower, looking out at the stars, at the quarter moon. His last night at Hogwarts. Tomorrow the train would come as it always did, and he would just ... leave. Go home and wait for his N.E.W.T. results and hope someone would like his scores enough to look the other way on the lycanthropy. 

“I knew I would find you here.”

Remus didn’t even bother to turn around. “Come up to gaze at yourself again, Sirius?” he asked.

Sirius appeared to Remus’ right, propping up his elbows against the parapet. “Well, why not? I was named after the dog star, you know,” he said.

The corners of Remus’ mouth quirked up. “Yes, I do recall your saying so a few times over the years. Possibly a few times each term, in fact.”

“Always prone to exaggeration.” Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t go around telling people you have a very short--“

“Hey!”

“—wand?” Remus finished.

“My wand – and my _wand_ \- are perfectly fine, as you have good cause to know,” Sirius retorted.

Remus’ smile softened. “I do.” He leaned up against Sirius’ side. “I’ll miss you, Padfoot.”

“You wouldn’t have to miss me if you’d just share a flat like I suggested,” Sirius replied, a little grumpily.

“I know. But I need to learn how to stand on my own Sirius. It’s important to me.”

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus’ shoulders. “Well, you’ll still have to come ‘round for tea at least once a week. I’ll pine away and die if I don’t get to see you at least that often.”

“You mean if you don’t get shagged that often.”

“That, too.”

“Honestly, though, I was already pining away without you down in the dormitory,” Sirius said. “It’s our last night, Moony. We should be celebrating with James and Peter, nicking food from the kitchen one last time.”

“You know how my mum spent her last night before leaving her Muggle school?” Remus said, ignoring the suggestion of food, as tempting as it was. He’d been thinking of something else all evening, and it was one of the reasons he’d gone off to be by himself for a bit.

Sirius frowned. “No, how?”

“They had a leaver’s ball. Isn’t that brilliant?” Remus replied. “I was just up here wishing we could have had one, so I could have danced with you.”

“It’s not like we would have been able to dance together in front of all those other berks in our class.”

“We could have pretended we were dancing ironically.”

“Dancing _ironically_?” Sirius chuckled. “There’s a term you don’t hear every day.”

Remus huffed. “You know what I mean.”

“I know what _I_ mean,” Sirius said. “C’mere, Moony.” He tugged Remus into his arms.

“What’re you doing?”

Sirius wrapped his right hand around Remus’ waist, and curled the fingers of his left hand around Remus’ right. “Well, when I first came up here I had planned to snog you senseless and then drag you downstairs, but now I think I’d rather ... dance. _Not_ ironically.”

For a few minutes they swayed together to the music of crickets and the sound of voices from the castle below. Then Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius, slow and soft. “Thanks, Padfoot. This was just perfect.”

“Anytime,” Sirius replied, not yet letting go. “You’re always worth a moon dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a very short story, but the author will still twirl you in thanks if you leave a comment! :-). (Concrit is fine, too - just be polite.)


End file.
